planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
NCM1 Scattercannon
|-|Left= } |Align= } |Name = NCM1 Scattercannon |Image = NCM1 Scattercannon.png |Description = The arm-mounted NCM1 Scattercannon functions as a semi-automatic shotgun capable of cutting through enemy squads. |Empire = NC |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 120 |Velocity = 300 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 125/8 |Pellets = 5/2 |MinDamage = 35/20 |Reload Speed = 2.5s |Ammunition = 9/81 |Hip Accuracy = 0/0.25/0/0.5/0.5 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.1/0.1 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1 |SC Cost = Default |Cert Cost = Default}} |-|Right= } |Align= } |Name = NCM1 Scattercannon |Image = NCM1 Scattercannon.png |Description = The arm-mounted NCM1 Scattercannon functions as a semi-automatic shotgun capable of cutting through enemy squads. |Empire = NC |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 120 |Velocity = 300 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 125/8 |Pellets = 5/2 |MinDamage = 35/20 |Reload Speed = 2.5s |Ammunition = 9/81 |Hip Accuracy = 0/0.25/0/0.5/0.5 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.1/0.1 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} The NCM1 Scattercannon is the standard issue left arm weapon of the New Conglomerate MAX. It is available to all New Conglomerate characters by default. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NCM1 Scattercannon. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NCM1 Scattercannon. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NCM1 Scattercannon. Ribbons Medals History *March 20, 2019 Update **Cone of fire has been standardized (and buffed heavily) across these weapons. **CoF bloom is now 0.5 **Standing hipfire CoF is now 0 **Moving CoF is now 0.5 **Crouching CoF is now 0 **Crouch-walking CoF is now 0.25 **Maximum hipfire CoF of the movement states above is now 1 **Slug Ammunition attachment has been removed and refunded. **Short and long reloads have been standardized for these weapons, so hitting a "long reload" is no longer possible. **Damage range from 130 @ 8m - 50 @ 18m to 125 @ 8m to 35 @ 20m **Pellets per shot from 6 to 5 **Refire rate from 333ms to 500ms(180RPM to 120RPM) **Ammo capacity from 60 to 72 **Short reload from 2.945sec. to 3sec. **Long reload from 3.8sec. to 3sec. **Pellet spread from 3 to 2 **Ext. Magazine size from 4 to 2 **''Dev Note: The Scattercannon retains the ability to "one-click bodyshot" infantry targets without headshots, but now comes at higher cost through rate of fire penalties, and a slimmer damage margin to secure a one-shot kill.'' *March 29, 2019 Hotfix **Magazine size from 6 to 8 **Reload speed from 3000ms to 2500ms *June 26, 2019 Update **Magazine size from 8 to 9 **Ammunition capacity from 72 to 81 Category:MAX Anti-Infantry Category:MAX